Chasse à l'homme
by Shirayuki Hakuren
Summary: Alors qu'Arthur est attaqué par Nimueh, il se réveille avec une étrange faculté : lire dans les pensées. Lorsque Merlin l'apprends, il craint pour sa vie et fuit le prince. Mais Arthur n'a pas dit son dernier mot : la chasse à l'homme commence !
1. Mauvaise cure pour les secrets !

**Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Voilà ma toute première fic sur _Merlin _! J'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ^^**

**Disclamer : **Comme d'habitude, _Merlin_ appartient à la _BBC_ (mais un jour, croyez-le bien, je serais le maître du monde et ce jour là...!)

**Pairing : **Merlin/Arthur (Of Course !)

**Résumé : **Alors qu'Arthur est attaqué par Nimueh, il se réveille avec une étrange faculté : lire dans les pensées. Lorsque Merlin l'apprends, il craint pour sa vie et fuit le prince. Mais Arthur n'a pas dit son dernier mot : la chasse à l'homme commence !

**Situation de la fic : **Cette histoire prend place juste après l'épisode 4 de la saison 1 _« La vengeance de Nimueh »_. Arthur a risqué sa vie pour sauver Merlin et le sorcier l'a inconsciemment aidé dans son sommeil. Une fois sauvé du poison, Gwen a embrassé Merlin sous l'emprise de sa joie de le voir en vie.

* * *

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ? _songeait Merlin. _Gwen est une fille radieuse, douce et aimante... alors pourquoi ? Nous sommes peut-être les deux faces d'une même pièce Arthur, mais qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à obnubiler mes pensées de la sorte ? Ce baiser, si tendre et si doux de sa part, pourquoi l'ai-je imaginé venir de toi ? Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui comme dans celui de demain, de telles pensées n'ont et n'aurons rien de normales ! Par ta faute, la culpabilité me pèse. Je deviens la source de trop de souffrances à cause des espoir que je nourris et ceux que je brise..._

Le baiser de Gwen. C'était par là que tout avait commencé. Comme un fléau, alors qu'il s'était voulu réconfortant, il avait plongé Merlin dans un puits sans fond. Au contact de leurs lèvres, l'image d'Arthur s'était imposée claire et nette dans son esprit. Il avait fait bonne figue, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais depuis, le crétin royal ne quittait plus ses pensées. Il était d'ailleurs venu lui même pour prendre de ses nouvelles, nourrissant par sa présence les doutes qui planaient dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier.

- Alors ? Toujours en vie ? avait-il demandé d'un ton détaché.

- Prince Arthur...

La discussion fut courte. Arthur prétexta la difficulté à trouver un autre valet pour justifier son acte héroïque et Merlin joua le valet admiratif de son prince pour garder la face, n'osant trop le regarder : entendre ne serait-ce que sa voix était bien suffisant pour lui rappeler les dérapages de son imagination. Puis, comme conscient de la gêne que sa présence occasionnait, Arthur voulu se retirer.

- Arthur !

- Hum ?

- Merci...

L'héritier du trône avait opiné du chef avant de quitter la cahute de Gaïus, manifestant pour lui-même sa joie de voir Merlin sain et sauf.

_- Combien de fois encore va-t-il falloir que tu me sauve la vie Merlin ?_ pensa-t-il.

Mais plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'il regagnait ses appartements, le prince ne remarqua pas la maigre silhouette qui traversait les couloirs à une vitesse folle.

Il était sa cible, son appât.

Oui, ensorceler le Prince Arthur... Quelle merveilleuse manière de faire souffrir Merlin ! Car s'il y avait bien une chose qui réjouissait Nimueh, c'était de voir le jeune sorcier se perdre dans les méandres de son âme.

Mais sous l'influence de son père Uther Pendragon, Arthur condamnait la magie au même titre qu'un crime. Il refusait même parfois d'admettre qu'elle puisse être présente dans le château de Camelot, c'est pourquoi il ne prêta pas attention à la jeune fille qui se faufilait derrière lui dans un silence malsain. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même, glaçant le prince d'effrois. Mais ses réflexes semblèrent bien ridicules en comparaison aux pouvoirs de l'antique sorcière. Elle se présenta devant lui.

-Nimueh !

Oui, Arthur ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom. Celui de cette traitresse qui l'avait poussé dans les entrailles de la grotte et qui avait tenté de tuer Merlin. Celle qui était à l'origine de tous ses malheurs.

- Oh ! Tu te souviens de moi, quel honneur !

- Toi, sorcière ! Que fais-tu là ! Merlin a été sauvé ! Tu veux tenter de le tuer à nouveau, c'est ça ?

La sorcière sourit d'amusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Arthur, Arthur... Merlin n'est pas ma cible.

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi ! cria-t-elle avait un large sourire.

Arthur avait été imprudent. Bien sûr qu'il était sa cible. Après tout, il avait échappé à son piège. Mais il était trop loin de son lit et son épée était hors de sa portée. Il était totalement à sa merci. Alors Nimueh n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse et posa ses mains sur les tempes royales. Elle marmonna soudain une malédiction aux mots stridents et brut et relâcha sa victime. Les yeux du prince se révulsèrent et il chuta sur le carrelage froid de sa chambre.

- Dormez bien... Prince Arthur.

Puis Nimueh disparue soudain dans un râle effroyable et cruel.

* * *

- Dis moi Merlin. Ça t'arrive souvent de parler dans ton sommeil ? demanda Gaïus.

- Quoi ?

Gaïus faisait face au jeune homme et il se racla la gorge.

- C'est que pendant ton empoisonnement, pendant que tu luttais, tu gémissais le nom d'Athur...

Merlin déglutit. Alors Gwen n'y était pour rien ? Lui qui croyait avoir changé à cause de ce baiser comprit que le problème était antérieur. Il tenta néanmoins de se justifier auprès du vieil homme.

- Il était en danger.

- Oui, il l'était... Vous êtes vraiment liés tous les deux. Parvenir à sentir le danger qui l'entoure alors que tu es au plus mal... Quelle destinée impressionnante.

Mais alors que Merlin acquiesçait, la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit à la volée sur Uther Pendragon.

- Gaïus !

- Sire !

- Arthur... chuchota Merlin pour lui-même.

- Gaïus mon ami, Arthur est mal en point ! Morgane l'a retrouvé assommé sur le sol de sa chambre !

Gaïus se tourna vers Merlin mais le jeune sorcier s'était déjà précipité dans sa chambre pour y récupérer son précieux livre de magie. Revenant dans le salon à une vitesse folle, il s'adressa au médecin.

- Allons-y Gaïus !

- Merlin !

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà quitté la maison.

- Quel est ce livre qu'il transporte ? demanda Uther.

- Oh... C'est un livre de médecine que je lui ai remis. Il traite des vertiges, évanouissements et autres formes de coma.

- Je vois. Je vous en pris Gaïus, guérissez-le du mal qui le ronge.

- Bien sûr Sire.

Uther et Gaïus quittèrent la maison du médecin et se séparèrent dans la cour du château.

- Je dois aller patrouiller à la place de mon fils. Prévenez-moi si son état évolue.

- Oui, Sire.

Gaïus se précipita à la suite de Merlin, redoutant ce que le jeune homme pourrait faire avec son grimoire. Une fois parvenu jusqu'à la chambre, le coeur du vieil homme rata un battement? Arthur était bien réveillé, adossé à la tête de son lit, en train de discuter avec son valet.

- Altesse ? Vous êtes réveillée ?

- Oui Gaïus, depuis 5 minutes.

Le médecin fusilla alors Merlin du regard, mais celui-ci s'en défendit.

- Hey ! Je n'ai rien fais ! Je le jure !

- Merlin... commença Gaïus.

- Bien sûr que tu n'as rien fais Merlin ! C'est Nimueh qui m'a attaqué.

Merlin et Gaïus se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers le prince et déglutirent de concert.

- Nimueh ?

- Mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle ne semble pas m'avoir fait de mal...

- Impossible. Nimueh souhaite plus que tout vous voir mort, vous et Merlin. Elle vous a forcément fait quelque chose. Il faut découvrir quoi.

Le coeur de Merlin commença à battre la chamade : il préféra mettre cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude plutôt que sur celui du corps dénudé d'Arthur à peine recouvert par ses draps. Il tendit alors la main vers le front du prince pour réhumidifier la serviette qui s'y trouvait lorsque celui-ci l'interpela.

- Dis-moi Merlin...

- Oui ? dit-il en sursautant.

- Tu me semblait bien agité tout à l'heure. Te serais-tu inquiété pour moi ? demanda Arthur avec un sourire narquois.

- Quoi ? N-Non, non pas du tout. Je ne fais que mon travail.

- Si tu le dis...

Gaïus sourit discrètement à cette courte chamaillerie de la part du prince et fouilla dans son sac médical.

- Bien. Vous êtes peut-être réveillé, mais il faut vous reposer.

- Gaïus, je vais bien.

- Arthur ! Vous avez été attaqué par une puissante sorcière, vous n'allez pas « bien ».

Le prince capitula face aux regards déterminé du médecin et à celui, suppliant, de son valet. Gaïus lui tendit alors la fiole t Arthur en bu le contenu d'un trait, non sans faire la grimace, et rendit la fiole à Merlin.

- Pouah ! J'en boirais pas pour le plaisir.

- Merlin, sortons. Le prince doit se reposer.

- Ça ira, je reste ici.

- Ah ! Tu vois que tu étais inquiet ! se réjouit Arthur.

Mais alors que jeune valet faisait mine de sortir sous le coup de l'énervement, le prince se ravisa.

- Merlin, attends. Je rigolais. Tu peux rester bien sûr, je me sentirais un peu moins seul.

Merlin acquiesça et retourna s'asseoir auprès de son futur roi, néanmoins quelque peu angoissé à l'idée de rester seul avec lui. Gaïus quand à lui quitta la chambre, indiquant à son pupille que le prince risquait de s'assoupir rapidement. Ce qu'il fit en effet quelques minutes après le départ du médecin. Merlin resta là, sans bouger, à côté du lit, à l'observer sans bruit. Mais ce lourd silence devint bien vite fort ennuyeux pour le jeune homme qui sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

- Merlin ! Hey, Merlin !

Le jeune sorcier avait dû dormir longtemps que prévu, car Arthur était en train de lui secouer l'épaule avec impatience.

- Hein ! Quoi ?

- Merlin, c'est incroyable !

- Arthur ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je sais ce qu'elle m'a fait, Merlin ! Je sais quel sort elle m'a jeté !

- Quoi ?

Merlin ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arthur semblait si content alors qu'il évoquait la magie et qui plus est, celle d'une sorcière maléfique.

- Je peux lire dans les pensées, c'est fou !

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda Merlin, ne le prenant pas du tout au sérieux.

- J'avoue que la perspective est tentante, mais non. Je suis très sérieux... Vas-y, pense à quelque chose.

Malheureusement pour lui, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut le corps malade du prince, à demi nu et transpirant. Il força maladroitement à songer à autre chose et se focalisa alors sur l'unique chose qui le perturbait plus que cette pensées malvenue : Gwen. Il songea ainsi à la jeune servante et à leur baiser fortuit. Arthur perdit alors son sourire et afficha un regard étonné.

- Oh... J'ignorais que vous aviez ce genre de... relation.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas-

- T'inquiètes Merlin. Je le dirais à personne, sourit Arthur, complice.

Merlin dû alors se résigner. Il s'inclina face au prince. Le prince sourit en fixant le vide devant lui. Mais soudain, Merlin songea qu'il devait absolument éviter qu'Arthur ne lise en lui : le secret de sa magie devait être gardé à jamais.

- Merlin...

- Oui ?

- Tu viens de penser à quitter cette chambre. Je te l'interdis.

Merlin déglutit. Il devait absolument maîtriser ses pensées.

- Pardonnez-moi Altesse, je dois allez remplir ce sceau. Je ne serais pas long.

- Merlin, reste ici.

Mais le sorcier fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- Merlin !

Il quitta alors la pièce, sceau à la main. Dans la fuite de son valet, Arthur ne put percevoir que le mot « secret » s'échapper de son esprit.

- Alors comme ça tu as des choses à cacher, Merlin...

* * *

Quelques heures après la fuite de Merlin, le jeune homme n'était toujours revenu et Gwen avait dû se charger d'habiller Arthur à sa place. Et quel délice pour le prince de pouvoir enfin savoir ce que la jeune femme avait en tête. Évidement, elle pensait à Lancelot, ce brave paysan digne d'être fait chevalier. Elle songea ensuite à Merlin : elle l'avait croisé chez Gaïus avec un livre orné de très jolie pierres. Elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il cherchait quelque chose dont sa vie elle-même aurait pu dépendre. Arthur enregistrait tout ce qu'il apprenait sur Merlin, bien décidé à le trouver et lui botter les fesses pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses devoirs envers lui. Gwen quitta la chambre, tout à fait inconsciente d'avoir été lue par le prince comme un livre ouvert.

Arthur déjeuna rapidement et sortit en vitesse de ses appartements, trop curieux de lire les secrets de son valet. Il n'eut pas grand mal à deviner qu'il se trouvait chez Gaïus, probablement enfermé dans sa chambre, en train de dormir dans la position du foetus. Cette simple idée lui arracha un sourire et il couru presque jusque chez le médecin pour ne pas rater ce spectacle hilarant.

* * *

Manqué. Il l'avait manqué de peu. Deux minutes plus rapide et il l'aurait intercepté ! Grand Dieu, pourquoi fuyait-il ? Gaïus s'excusa auprès de lui au nom de Merlin et lui souffla entre deux sous-entendus que son jeune valet s'était caché chez Guenièvre. Mais le sourire qu'Arthur affichait désormais était certainement le plus sadique que le vieux médecin eut jamais l'occasion de voir : ça oui, Merlin allait amèrement regretter de s'être joué du prince...

- Merci Gaïus. Si je le manque encore et que vous le croisez, dites-lui qu'il ne paye rien pour attendre.

Le vieil homme acquiesça et referma la porte derrière le prince héritier.

Arthur -qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, disons-le- commença à trouver tout ceci fort amusant mais aussi un peu énervant. Aussi se précipita-t-il chez Gwen dans l'espoir de mettre enfin la main sur son valet. Une fois arrivé, il s'apprêta à frapper à la porte mais songea qu'il valait mieux rester discret afin de ne pas les effrayer et par voie de conséquence, provoquer à nouveau la fuite de Merlin. Il resta alors à la fenêtre, suffisamment proche pour entendre les pensées de la propriétaire des lieux.

_- Il a vraiment l'air effrayé... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer avec Arthur ?_

Le prince songea que Merlin avait conservé le secret de sa nouvelle aptitude à lire dans les pensées, pour lui. Peut-être dans le but de lui épargner de quelconque suspicions de la part du peuple et de son roi ? Il pensa alors que, même s'il semblait idiot, Merlin n'oubliait jamais l'essentiel et ce, peu importe le danger qui le guettait. Surprit par ses pensées admiratives pour le jeune valet, Arthur secoua la tête et entra brusquement dans le petite demeure qui abritait son serviteur.

- Merlin !

- Sire !

Gwen était seule assise à sa table et regardait le prince comme elle aurait regardé un fantôme.

- Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Gwen ! Où est Merlin ?

- I-Il vient juste de partir, Sire.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je le suis à la trace depuis plus de 5 minutes !

La servante sembla soudain effrayée par la colère du prince.

- Pardonnez-moi Altesse. J'ignore où il est allé. _Alors c'est ça, _songea-t-elle. _C'est bel et bien le prince que Merlin fuit... S'il lui disait la vérité ce serait tellement plus simple._

Arthur tiqua : quelle vérité ? Il ressongea alors au baiser de Gwen qu'il avait furtivement aperçu dans l'esprit de Merlin.

- Dis moi Gwen... Toi et Merlin... vous...?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sire ?

- Vous êtes, euh...? continua Arthur en croisant les doigts pour illustrer sa question du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Merlin et moi sommes amis ! Pourquoi une telle question ?

Le baiser qu'elle avait donné au valet lui revint alors en mémoire et elle rougit.

- Oh... il vous parle même de ça... Il vous apprécie plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître. _La vérité c'est qu'il vous aime beaucoup... trop. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais je le vois. Et même si vous n'en avez pas conscience, je sais que vous tenez à lui au moins autant qu'il ne tient à vous : un simple valet ne vous aurait pas détourné de vos devoirs de cette façon, _pensa-t-elle, absolument pas consciente de penser comme à voix haute.

Arthur se figea. Alors c'était ça l'image que Guenièvre avait de Merlin et lui ? Il déglutit. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose dont il se serait bien passé. Mais il se surprit soudainement à penser que son raisonnement n'était pas logique : avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, la première chose à laquelle il aurait dû pensé aurait dû être l'amitié, et non un sentiment plus poussé, tel qu'il l'avait instinctivement interprété.

- Sire, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- J'ai le sentiment que Merlin vous évite... Pourquoi ?

Arthur fixa Gwen comme si la question avait été vulgaire.

- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là à le chercher.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas envoyer quelqu'un le faire à votre place ?

- Parce que je veux avoir le plaisir de lui botter les fesses moi-même.

Gwen sourit à la vanne du prince et regarda la porte de la maison que le prince avait légèrement sortie de ses gonds dans sa précipitation. Elle soupira en silence et regarda Arthur.

- Il est allé dans-

- Mes appartements, l'interrompit-il.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Oh, lire dans les pensées est un de mes nombreux talents, sourit-il alors.

La jeune femme rit alors à l'humour -croyait-elle- de son futur souverain.

- Vous devez vous dépêcher de le rejoindre. Il risque de vous échapper encore.

- A t'entendre Guenièvre, on dirait que tu souhaite qu'il se fasse punir, ria Arthur.

-_ J'essaye juste de vous aider à ouvrir les yeux, tous les deux._ Oui, votre entrée tonitruante m'a fais perdre mes moyens et j'ai cassé un vase. C'est un peu de sa faute, plaisanta-t-elle.

Une fois de plus, Arthur s'interrogea sur la nature des pensées de Gwen. Leur ouvrir les yeux ? A quel sujet ? Mais sans plus attendre, il quitta la jeune femme à la peau métisse et se dirigea jusqu'au château, ne prenant que brièvement le temps de saluer Dame Morgane qui descendait au marché. Celle-ci prit d'ailleurs grand soin de lui faire remarquer en l'apostrophant d'un ton rancunier.

- Bonjour Arthur !

- Bonjour Morgane, répondit l'intéressé à la va-vite. Pardonnez ma hâtise, j'ai une affaire urgente à régler !

- Tiens donc ! C'est contagieux votre affaire. Merlin avait la même excuse que vous.

- Il est passé par là ? demanda le prince, soudain sérieux.

- Euh... Et bien ma foi oui, il se rendait à vos appartements.

- Merci Morgane !

Arthur avait déjà disparu dans l'enceinte du château, laissant la pupille du roi pour compte sur le parvis de la citadelle.

* * *

Merlin rangeait activement la chambre, comme s'il voulait terminer au plus vite ses corvées sans risquer de croiser le prince. Pendant qu'il fouillait dans l'armoire pour trouver de nouveaux draps, Arthur se faufila derrière la porte en observant son valet s'affairer à la tâche.

_- Vite Merlin ! Accélère ! S'il te trouve, tu es un homme mort !_

Arthur déglutit. Il avait soudain peur de savoir ce que Merlin cachait. Mais il entrevit soudain les images que son valet visionnait dans son esprit : La grotte, lui-même en train de lutter, la sphère de lumière si chaleureuse qui l'avait conduit hors du piège de Nimueh. Comment Merlin savait-il tout cela ? Sa question resta en suspend lorsque Merlin songea de nouveau au baiser de Guenièvre. Mais cette fois-ci il poussa ses réflexions plus loin car Arthur entrevit son propre visage dans l'esprit de son valet. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à lui dans un moment pareil ? Merlin, secoué par ses pensées difficilement maîtrisables, s'agenouilla au pied du lit avec fracas et lâcha les draps par dépit. Tenant néanmoins à ce que ses corvées soient achevées au plus vite, il employa sa magie pour déplacer l'ample tissu et le fixer sur le lit de son futur roi. Il souffrait de devoir se cacher. Nimueh avait réussit sa vengeance : jamais plus il ne pourrait faire face au prince Arthur.

Mais bien caché derrière sa porte, l'intéressé voyait tout, entendait tout, savait tout. Il se présenta alors devant Merlin, le visage fermé, le regard sombre.

- Merlin !

Le jeune sorcier sursauta au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

- P-Prince Arthur. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, je vous croyais à l'entrainement. _Et merde ! Oups... Pardonnez-moi, Sire_, se reprit Merlin, conscient d'être écouté jusque dans sa tête.

- Merlin, je t'ai vu. Je sais tout.

- Quoi ?

- Pas la peine de nier, Merlin. Je suis caché derrière la porte depuis tout à l'heure.

-_ Non... Je vous en prie, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar_, supplia le sorcier.

Arthur perdit quelque peu contenance devant le désarroi de son ami, mais se reprit cependant.

- Tu es sorcier, Merlin !

Il se sentait trahit, insulté, désavoué.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu mentit !

Merlin suffoqua devant la réaction d'Arthur, qu'il trouvait injuste.

- Attendez, vous vous moquez de moi ? Je crois que la raison pour laquelle je vous ai mentit et caché ma véritable nature est assez évidente, vous ne croyez pas ?

Arthur se figea.

- La haine que votre nourrit à l'égard de la magie et qu'il vous a transmis, la peur de mourir et de vous décevoir, mais par dessus tout la peur de vous perdre... Voilà ce qui m'a conduit à vous cacher la vérité ! _Je vous en prie, acceptez-le. Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous._

Arthur avait écouté la longue tirade de son valet, mais tiqua soudain en en comprenant le sens.

- Attends... Tu ne peux quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Merlin réalisa alors le fond de ses pensées et sortit en courant des appartements princiers pour fuir cette réalité qui l'effrayait trop.

- Merlin !

Arthur ne savait plus quoi faire. Avait-il mal comprit les pensées de Merlin ? La vérité sur sa magie lui ayant été révélée, il comprit soudain tous les phénomènes étranges qu'il avait affronté depuis que son valet était entré dans sa vie, à commencer par cette histoire de sphère de lumière salvatrice. Mais alors qu'il était encore amer d'avoir été écarté de la vérité si longtemps, il songea que toutes ces fois où il avait remercié sa bonne fortune d'être sain et sauf, il le devait peut-être à Merlin. Alors déterminé à connaître la stricte vérité, Arthur quitta sa chambre pour se rendre chez Gaïus.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt ! Qu'en pensez-vous =) ?**


	2. Sorcier contre sorcière

**Voilà la suite ! Je pense poster le dernier chapitre dans la soirée alors, patience ;)**

**Je voulais aussi vous faire partager une vidéo que j'ai montée moi-même et publiée sur Youtube. Elle ne raconte pas d'histoire, elle colle simplement aux paroles de la chanson _The Heart Never Lies_ de McFly. Donnez moi votre avis sur la vidéo ou dans une review 8D**

**Je ne peux malheureusement pas écrire le lien donc : Cherchez "**Merlin - The Heart Never Lies (Merlin/Arthur)**" sur Youtube, et c'est la 4e normalement. Mon compte Youtube c'est **_YaoisteOtaku._**  
**

* * *

- Gaïus ! Merlin est là ?

- Non Sire, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de deux heures. _Il est dans sa chambre. Je vous en prie Altesse, faites comme si vous l'ignoriez. Il m'a tout raconté._

Arthur acquiesça.

- Tant mieux. Je voudrais vous entretenir d'une affaire importante.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Sire.

- Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Que Merlin est sorcier.

- Oui Sire, je le savais.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si calme ?

- Merlin est un garçon très intelligent. Il a fois feint d'être idiot afin de protéger son secret. IL a battu des phénomènes magiques qui menaçaient votre vie et dont vous n'aviez même pas conscience. Le poison par exemple : Nimueh l'avait dissimulé dans votre coupe car elle savait que Merlin la boirait pour vous sauver. Ses ennemis se sont tant de fois servit de sa loyauté envers vous pour l'atteindre. Lorsque vous avez affronté le chevalier noir que rien ne pouvait tuer, là encore ce fut Merlin qui vous sauva.

- _Gaïus arrête, je t'en pris. N'en dis pas plus,_songea Merlin qui entendait tout de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Je suis calme car je sais que dès que vous avez appris la vérité, vous avez eu conscience de cela et que rien ne saurait vous défaire des sentiments que vous nourrissez actuellement.

- Et bien... J'en apprends plus que je ne l'espérais, répondit Arthur.

- _Vite, le grimoire : une formule pour effacer la mémoire !_

Le prince réagit soudain à la folle idée de son valet. Mais ne pouvant risquer de le faire fuir à nouveau, il tenta de le convaincre indirectement qu'il fallait abandonner l'idée.

- Vous savez Gaïus, même si je dis le contraire, je suis heureux d'apprendre que je suis là grâce à lui. Je commence à comprendre tout ses comportements étranges, son air idiot et soudain ses conseils avisés... J'ai l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur lui en deux heures, qu'en 1 ans.

- C'est tout de même peu commun.

- Quoi ?

- Avant son arrivé à Camelot, les serviteurs étaient le dernier de vos soucis. Aujourd'hui vous faites attention au moindre d'entre eux et plus particulièrement à lui.

- J'imagine qu'il m'influence plus que je ne l'admettrais jamais...

- _Arthur..._

- Que dois-je faire Gaïus ? SI mon père l'apprend, il le tuera. Merlin est un idiot, mais il ne mérite pas un tel châtiment.

- Merlin ne mourra pas si facilement, soyez-en sûr. Vos destins sont liés, Sire. Ensemble, vous ferez revenir la magie à Camelot et vous unifierez la nouvelle Albion, j'en suis persuadé. Mais peut-être qu'il est temps pour l'instant de le retrouver et de lui dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

Arthur n'aimait pas ces phrases énigmatiques dont il ne comprenait jamais le sens et qui semblaient se jouer de lui à longueur de temps.

- Vous le savez Altesse. Ne refusez pas de l'admettre. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lutter.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Gaïus, je dois lutter.

- _Lutter à quel propos ?_ se demanda Merlin, l'oreille collée à la porte de sa chambre.

- La magie et l'amour vont de paire Arthur. Sachez-le. Son destin de sorcier est lié au vôtre.

Si seulement, oui, si seulement il avait pu en décider par lui-même ! Mais hélas il n'avait pas ce choix. La perspective de perdre Merlin ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais celle de mentir à Uther, pas davantage. Quel genre de décision Arthur pouvait-il prendre dans de telles circonstances ? Mais soudain, le prince réalisa un fait des plus incroyable. Il était en train, de façon assez indirecte, de mettre en compétition le roi son père et un simple serviteur, idiot qui plus est. Grand Dieu, que lui passait-il par la tête ? Il savait bien que dénoncer Merlin lui pèserait sur la conscience toute sa vie, tout comme il savait que trahir son père était une faiblesse qui finirait tôt ou tard par lui faire défaut. Trop secoué par son dilemme, Arthur fit le choix de se retirer pour réfléchir.

- Bien... Si vous le voyez, dites-lui de me retrouver dans mes appartements. Nous devons parler sérieusement.

Il sortit alors de la petite cahute et s'engagea dans la rue. Mais soudain prit 'un doute, il retourna sur ses pas et vint coller son oreille à la porte de bois à peine plus épaisse qu'une livre. Malgré son don récemment acquis, Arthur tenta d'entendre une hypothétique conversation au sujet de la magie.

- Merlin...

- Merci Gaïus...

- Ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Il faudra lui faire face un jour ou l'autre...

- Je ne peux rien lui avouer pour l'instant. Il en sait déjà assez pour me faire condamner à mort.

- Il est loin d'en avoir l'envie, suggéra le médecin.

- Si ma magie ne lui a pas donné, le reste saura le faire.

-_ Quel reste ? _songea Arthur. _N'est-ce pas tout ?_

- Merlin. Je ne te force pas à lui avouer, mais il faudra bien un jour trouver le moyen d'éradiquer ce problème.

- Je ne veux pas l'offenser davantage. _Sans ce baiser de Gwen, tout ça serait resté enfouit. Pourquoi ne puisse contrôler mes désirs ?_

Soudain Arthur eu un très mauvais pressentiments. Les pensées de Merlin sonnaient comme une résignation radicale, presque définitive. Avait-il l'intention de le quitter ? Mais ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsque le tocsin sonna la présence d'intrus dans la citadelle. Le nom d'Arthur fut la première pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit de Merlin et le prince héritier en fut presque touché en comprenant à quel point son bien être était important aux yeux de son valet. Il quitta précipitamment la ruelle, voulant éviter d'être prit en flagrant délit d'indiscrétion. Il rejoignait déjà la salle du trône lorsque Merlin sortit de la maison de Gaïus avec précipitation.

- Merlin, où vas-tu ?

- Je dois trouver Arthur !

Le jeune sorcier disparu alors dans la ruelle, à la suite de son prince.

* * *

Uther était très contrarié. Les intrus avaient fait usage de magie sur les gardes de la citadelle et avaient pénétré à l'intérieur même du palais.

- Trouvez-les ! Que tout acte suspect soit punit ! Arthur, vas fouiller les douves avec tes chevaliers ! Je veux voir ces sorciers mourir par les lames de Camelot !

Arthur jeta un bref regard à son valet. Si la magie était à l'oeuvre, il allait avoir besoin de son aide.

- _Je suis sûr que c'est Nimueh_, songea Merlin, oubliant qu'Arthur l'écoutait.

Alors qu'Uther exigeait que tout le monde se retire, Arthur s'avança vers le sorcier et lui saisit le bras. Mais celui-ci tenta de s'en défaire.

- Merlin, mets tes états d'âme de côté pendant deux minutes. Il va falloir que tu m'aides.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des sorciers.

- Vous vous en êtes toujours très bien sortit tout seul.

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot en plus.

- Absolument pas, ironisa Merlin.

Arthur esquissa un sourire. Son valet semblait commencer à retrouver un semblant d'humour.

Ils s'aventurèrent alors dans les douves avec quelques chevaliers mais se séparèrent vite d'eux pour inspecter la réserve de documents officiels. La grille n'avait pas été forcée et aucun document ne semblait manquer. Arthur souffla de contentement : le pire avait été évité. Mais il cessa de respirer lorsque Merlin pensa ce qu'il redoutait secrètement.

- _Ça confirme ce que je pensais... C'est bien Nimueh._

- Nimueh ? Pourquoi reviendrait-elle ? demanda le prince.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Merlin pour se rappeler qu'Arthur pouvait lire dans les pensées grâce à cette sorcière.

- Son plan était, à l'origine, de nous séparer grâce à votre don et à mon secret. Mais celui-ci a échoué et je crois qu'elle redoute quelque chose. J'ignore encore quoi mais je pense que vous êtes sa cible...

Alors que Merlin disait ces mots, Arthur comprit tous les dangers que son valet lui avait certainement évité et réalisa à quel point son idiotie catastrophique n'avait été qu'une façade.

- Dis moi Merlin...

- Hum ?

- Es-tu un idiot incroyablement sage dans les situations dangereuses ou es-tu un excellent menteur ?

- Hum... Je dirais : un excellent menteur incroyablement sage dans les situations dangereuses.

Arthur sourit d'amusement : une chose était sûre, l'humour de son valet n'était pas un mensonge. Ils continuèrent alors leur inspection à travers les douves du château. Quelques bruit se faisaient entendre mais il leur était impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait de la sorcière ou des chevaliers. Aussi, afin de surprendre l'ennemi, Arthur avait-il décidé qu'il fallait qu'ils se cachent aux yeux de tous, y comprit des chevaliers. Ils avancèrent donc prudemment en rasant les murs, côtes à côtes et sans bruit. Seulement, lorsqu'il n'avait rien à dire, Merlin réfléchissait beaucoup. Et il ne réfléchissait pas qu'au danger qu'il courrait. Bien malgré lui, ses yeux se posaient de plus en plus fréquemment sur Arthur et ses pensées commençaient à prendre une tournure plus qu'étonnante. Le baiser de Gwen lui revenait en mémoire, plus beau, plus précis, la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes se faisait plus nette. Mais le visage de son prince se faisait plus présent aussi. Tant bien que mal, il tentait simplement de ne pas pousser son imagination plus loin afin de ne pas effrayer Arthur.

- A quoi penses-tu Merlin ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Je croyais que vous le saviez...

- Je peux faire le choix de ne pas écouter.

- Alors je fais le choix de ne pas vous répondre, décida Merlin.

Arthur ricana mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu l'occasion de le faire, même s'il l'avait voulu. Un grand bruit de métal avait retentit sur leur droite et Arthur dégaina son épée par réflexe.

- Merlin, chuchota-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier opina du chef et se prépara à toute éventualité. Mais soudain, une forte bourrasque de vent souffla dans les douves et Nimueh leur apparue, bien moins joyeuse que ce à quoi Merlin s'était attendu.

- Vous... commença-t-elle à l'attention du prince. Quel genre de trahison faut-il que vous enduriez pour haïr quelqu'un ? J'avais fais en sorte de vous dévoiler la vérité pour que vous condamniez Merlin à mort ! Au lieu de ça, vous l'aimez davantage !

- Alors c'était bien ton but, souffla Merlin.

- Mais je ne déclare pas forfais, loin de là... Il y a encore un secret que tu caches Merlin. Et celui-là ne manquera pas de te coûter la vie !

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je cache ou non ?

- Ta magie Merlin. Elle me dit tout. Nous sommes liés toi et moi, que tu le veuilles ou non !

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Il savait, bien malgré lui, qu'elle avait raison.

- Mais... il y a moyen pour toi d'éviter le pire.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu dois oublier ton secret.

Le jeune sorcier s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant les mots de la jeune femme. Cette solution était effectivement envisageable, mais étonnement, Merlin ne voulais pas oublier ce sentiment qui lui réchauffait le coeur. Malgré l'indécence de celui-ci, il se surprit à ne pas vouloir s'en défaire. Arthur quand à lui, ne parvenait pas à déterminer la nature de ce secret que son valet avait réussit à verrouiller dans son esprit, hors de sa portée. Mais le jeune sorcier qui paraissait si désorienté précédemment, se ressaisit : Nimueh n'était pas cohérente, presque illogique.

- Pourquoi me proposer un moyen de protéger mon secret alors qu'il est la clé de ta vengeance ? Ton arme ?

- Oh mais mon but n'est pas de te tuer Merlin, seulement de te faire souffrir le martyr ! Te voir déchiré entre tes sentiments et ton sens du devoir est une chose qui n'a pas de prix !

Arthur comprit alors ce qu'il croyait être la vérité au sujet du secret de son ami. Il était tiraillé entre son amour pour Gwen et sa fidélité envers lui. Le seul problème qu'il nota dans son raisonnement était que ce fait n'était déjà plus un secret pour lui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce choix, répondit alors Merlin en enflammant les cheveux de la sorcière.

Arthur profita de ce moment pour engager le combat. Il brandit son épée face à lui et frappa Nimueh à l'épaule. La jeune femme encaissa le coup et incanta un sort des plus violents. Merlin, surprit par cette attaque qui lui était personnellement destinée, ploya sous la douleur qui naissait dans ses membres.

- Q-Que m'as-tu fais... demanda-t-il accroupi à terre, à bout de souffle.

- Ton sang se coagule dans tes veines. Bientôt, il aura totalement séché et ton coeur cessera de battre.

Malgré les sorts de guérissons qu'il lançait, le jeune valet sentait son sang se solidifier dans ses muscles à une vitesse phénoménale. Arthur rageait, assistant à ce spectacle, impuissant. Il tenta alors d'attaquer à nouveau la source de ce mal. Mais Nimueh l'envoya valser aux côtés de Merlin.

- Arthur, ne pouvez-vous pas vous battre intelligemment pour une fois ? se plaignit-elle. Le seul qui puisque me faire face ici, c'est Merlin.

Mais soudain la sorcière sembla s'interrompre involontairement et baissa le regard sur sa poitrine. Une lame d'acier venait de transpercer son coeur et la pointe de l'arme était maculée de sang.

- Il est indisponible pour le moment.

Sire Léon retira son épée du corps inerte de Nimueh et laissa la sorcière choir sur le sol terreux de douves. Il ne se préoccupa même pas de savoir si elle était bien morte lorsqu'il vit Merlin suffoquer et le prince immobile contre un mur. Arthur se redressa alors avec l'aide de son plus fidèle chevalier et essaya de rejoindre Merlin malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait aux jambes.

- Merlin !

Le sorcier, agenouillé, respirait de moins en moins bien à mesure que son sang se coagulait dans ses veines. Son visage devenait bleu, violet par endroits, ses yeux commençaient à gagner en volume et ses oreilles sifflaient sous la pression de son crâne.

- Tuer... soufflait-il avec grande difficulté.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Merlin ? Parle !

- Nimueh... _Tuez-la. Sa magie mourra avec elle._

Merlin était parvenu à tendre un doigt en direction de la sorcière avant de s'effondrer face contre terre, au bord de l'agonie. Arthur avait saisit le message et se rua sur la jeune femme qui semblait pourtant belle et bien morte. Soudain, sans se poser de question, il l'égorgea de sang froid avec l'épée encore maculée de sang. La sorcière ne put même pas manifester sa douleur et lâcha un râle guttural avant que sa tête ne roule au sol. Arthur retourna auprès de Merlin avec précipitation mais celui-ci était toujours aussi mal en point. La magie avait cessé sa progression mais son état était inquiétant.

- Merlin, Merlin reste avec moi ! Merlin !

Sire Léon, qui ne savait que faire, ordonna aux chevaliers de le rejoindre. Ceux-ci déboulèrent dans la secondes sur cette scène de crime encore chaude de la présence de son auteur.

- Portez-le jusque chez Gaïus ! dit-il en montrant Merlin.

Les chevaliers s'exécutèrent sous le regard inquiet d'Arthur, qui semblait leur dire : _Le premier qui le lâche est un homme mort._

* * *

**Verdict ? =)_  
_**


	3. Trop honnête

**Voilà enfin le chapitre final \o/**

**J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop rapide à votre goût. J'étais à Dubaï pendant les vacances et j'avoue que j'ai complètement oublié ma fic l'espace de dix jours ^^'**

* * *

Arthur tremblait d'inquiétude : que lui restait-il si Merlin l'abandonnait ? Un royaume ? Il se surprit à penser que cela avait peu d'importance à ses yeux si son valet n'était pas là pour lui pourrir la vie jour et nuit. Lorsque les chevaliers posèrent le corps inanimé du jeune sorcier sur la table de Gaïus, Arthur les envoya presque paitre dehors, exigeant d'être seul aux côtés de Merlin et du médecin de la Cour.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le prince alors que les chevaliers sortaient en ronchonnant.

- Difficile à dire, Sire. La magie était à l'œuvre.

- Mais comment faisiez-vous avant pour soigner ce genre de maladie ? Lorsque j'étais moi-même convalescent ? s'énervant légèrement Arthur.

- Et bien c'est Merlin qui vous a toujours soigné de ce genre de mal.

Malgré la joie d'apprendre que son valet l'avait vraiment sauvé du pire, Arthur pesta : rien n'allait dans le sens qu'il désirait. Merlin avait sombré dans l'inconscience sur le trajet entre les douves et la demeure de Gaïus, et ne pouvait donc pas leur indiquer la marche à suivre pour le soigner. Excédé par les mauvais coups que lui jouait le destin, le prince voulu administrer une gifle magistrale à son ami mourant, mais une soudain respiration de sa part le freina dans son élan.

- Merlin ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

Mais le jeune homme n'ouvrit pas les yeux et se contenta de respirer plus bruyamment que précédemment.

- Il vient de retrouver l'usage de ses poumons, s'enquit le médecin. C'est bon signe.

Décidément trop malmené depuis l'apparition de Nimueh, Arthur soupira de soulagement.

- Mais quel tire au flan celui-là !

Il tentait d'évacuer son angoisse par le sarcasme et Gaïus diagnostiqua aisément le problème.

- Vous devriez vous reposer Arthur. Je m'occupe de lui.

- Oui... Vous avez sans doutes raison.

Alors qu'Arthur se retirait pour aller dormir, Gaïus administra à Merlin une des potions dont il avait le secret.

* * *

Le réveil fut brutal. Sa tête abritait certainement le tocsin du château à en juger par la douleur insupportable qu'il ressentait. Ses membres quand à eux lui semblaient si lourd qu'ils auraient parfaitement pu être solidement attachés à la table inconfortable sur laquelle il se trouvait allongé. Il tourna lentement la tête, à droite, puis à gauche, et parvint finalement à repérer l'image de Gaïus dans son champ de vision. Le vieil homme triait ses potions, rangeait ses herbes médicinales et semblait s'agiter de plus en plus comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de précis. Merlin le regarda deux longues minutes et tenta finalement de l'apostropher.

- Gaïus.

Sa voix avait déraillé avant même qu'il n'ai émit un son, mais le médecin nota tout de même un bruit étouffé derrière lui et se retourna.

- Merlin ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Arthur... Nimueh, s'enquit le jeune sorcier.

- Arthur va bien, il se repose et Nimueh est morte. Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, tiens avales ça.

Gaïus lui tendit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide marron très limpide. Merlin l'avala sans trop se poser de question et posa une main devant sa bouche lorsqu'il constata le goût immonde qu'elle avait. Malgré sa difficulté à l'avaler, il fit bonne figure en constatant que sa gorge le faisait déjà moins souffrir.

- Merlin tu nous a fait une peur bleue.

- Désolé Gaïus. Je vous en ai vraiment fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Gaïus sourit face à la répartie peu délicate de son pupille et posa sur son front une serviette humide.

- Dis moi Merlin. Pourquoi Nimueh a-t-elle mit tant d'acharnement à dévoiler ton secret ?

- J'imagine qu'elle espérait me voir châtier pour usage de magie...

- Je ne parle pas de ce secret là, Merlin.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne pipa mot. Il se sentait libéré du poids que Nimueh faisait peser sur lui, mais il n'était pas prêt à avouer la vérité sur ce secret qu'il cachait. Gaïus comprit la chose et s'en retourna à ses occupations, laissant Merlin se remettre de ses blessures physiques et morales. Mais soudain, Merlin reprit la parole.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Gwen.

- Oui, cela je le sais, répondit le médecin.

Merlin n'en dit pas plus, ne trouvant pas le courage de dire la vérité. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ignorait et qui aurait pu tout changer dans le cas contraire. En effet, Arthur, qu'il croyait dormir paisiblement dans ses appartements, était en fait... dans sa chambre et ne dormait plus. Et son esprit pas toujours très vif faisait déjà des looping pas possibles.

* * *

Lorsque Gaïus lui avait suggéré d'aller se reposer, Arthur avait acquiescé, conscient de son manque de sommeil et de son angoisse maladive. Cependant, il était hors de question pour le jeune prince de quitter son ami convalescent. La seule solution possible s'était alors présentée à lui : prendre la chambre de son valet. Et il avait eu bien raison.

*POV Arthur*

**- Merlin ! Comment tu te sens ?**

_Hein, quoi ? Merlin... Merlin est réveillé ?_

Arthur avait été réveillé par l'exclamation du médecin et s'était alors approché de la porte de la chambre, sans bruit, comme terrifié à l'idée de croiser le regard de son valet.

**- Arthur... Nimueh.**

**- Arthur va bien, il se repose et Nimueh est morte. Mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, tiens avales ça.**

Le jeune héritié se sentit touché de l'attention que lui portait Merlin alors même qu'il sortait d'un coma. _Merlin... n'as-tu donc jamais pris le temps de vivre pour toi-même ? Ce destin qui te lie à moi, est-il la seule chose qui t'incombe ? _Le prince commençait à comprendre tout les sacrifices qu'avait dû faire son valet pour le sauver d'une mort certaine.

**- Dis moi Merlin. Pourquoi Nimueh a-t-elle mit tant d'acharnement à dévoiler ton secret ?**

**- J'imagine qu'elle espérait me voir châtier pour usage de magie...**

**- Je ne parle pas de ce secret là, Merlin.**

Ah ! Le sujet était enfin abordé... Ce foutu secret. Étrangement, Arthur n'aimait pas ce secret. Il pensait avoir comprit que Merlin était tiraillé entre son amour pour Gwen et sa loyauté pour lui et il n'aimait pas ça. _Pff... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Gwen ne serait déjà plus des nôtres. Hors de question que tu me quittes Merlin, jamais. _Arthur était injuste, il le savait. Jaloux ? Oui... Peut-être un peu. Après tout, ils étaient liés. Pas Merlin et Gwen, Merlin et lui ! Guenièvre n'arriverait jamais à les séparer.

**- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Gwen.**

**- Oui, cela je le sais.**

Le futur roi manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. _Mais alors si tu n'aimes pas Gwen, quel est ton secret ? _Imperceptiblement, Arthur s'énervait, hésitant entre frustration et colère.

*Fin POV Arthur*

Merlin s'était levé doucement, aidé par Gaïus qui le soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le jeune sorcier regarda la petite maison et réalisa à quel point il avait faillit ne pas y revenir ce coup-ci. Alors soudain emplit d'une certitude à toute épreuve, Merlin se défit du soutien que lui apportait le vieil homme et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Merlin où vas-tu ? demanda Gaïus.

- Je vais voir Arthur.

- Il dort encore...

- Et bien je le réveillerai.

- Cela est-il ce important que ça ?

- Je dois lui parler... de mon secret. Après tout, il est le premier concerné, expliqua Merlin.

Puis il quitta la petite maison sans attendre la réponse de son vieil ami.

De l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, Arthur avait tout entendu. Et malgré sa capacité de déduction peu développée, il n'en revint pas lorsqu'il comprit la vérité par lui-même. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé cette hypothèse, il été persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de la bonne explication. Et elle lui paraissait désormais d'une évidence à toutes épreuves. Comment n'avait-il pas su s'en rendre compte avant ? Des destinées liées auraient-elles suffit à faire de Merlin l'être le plus honnête et le plus fidèle qu'il ai jamais connu ? Auraient-elles poussé le jeune sorcier à risquer sa vie un nombre incalculable de fois de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui ? Ainsi, chaque petits détails qui lui avaient échappés lui revinrent en mémoire et s'expliquèrent d'eux-même.

Gaïus ouvrit soudain la porte de la chambre de son pupille et regarda Arthur, visiblement très satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Sire.

- Oui Gaïus, je sais...

- Dépêchez-vous.

Arthur s'était alors mit à courir aussi vite qu'il l'eût pu afin de rattraper Merlin et d'atteindre ses appartements avant lui.

* * *

Merlin frappa à la porte avec une sur-dose d'appréhension battant dans son crâne et cognant contre ses tempes avec force. Il en regretta presque d'avoir fait le choix d'être honnête avec Arthur et commença à penser qu'un repli stratégique était toujours possible. Mais cette dernière affirmation se montra soudain erronée lorsque le prince lui accorda le droit d'entrer dans ses appartements.

- Sire.

- Merlin, tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

- Oui Sire, merci. Et vous ?

- Que me vaut cette manifestation de politesse si soudaine, Merlin ? Ton combat t'aurait-il refroidit ? sourit Arthur.

- Non Sire, ce n'est pas ça..., hésita le sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? redemanda Arthur, jubilant de plaisir à l'idée d'avoir un coup d'avance sur son valet.

- Je viens vous faire mes adieux.

Arthur s'étrangla à moitié alors qu'il buvait le reste d'eau au fond de sa coupe. Lui faire ses adieux ? Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête pendant qu'il traversait les 200 mètres qui séparaient la maison de Gaïus de ses appartements ? Décidément, Merlin lui en faisait constamment voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Le jeune hériter recracha sans ménagement le contenu de son verre et observa le sorcier, incapable de dire s'il était sérieux ou pas.

- Me faire tes... tes adieux ?

- Oui Sire. La présence d'un sorcier à la Cour n'est pas désirable. Et encore moins à vos côtés.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir octroyé le droit d'en décider, Merlin.

- Pardonnez-moi Sire, mais mon choix est fait. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

- Soit... Et bien adieu..., souffla Arthur.

Mais alors que son ancien valet s'inclinait face à lui et quittait la chambre princière, Arthur l'apostropha.

- Merlin !

- Oui, Sire ?

- Avant que tu t'en ailles... Ai-je le droit de connaître la véritable raison de ton départ ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Oh voyons Merlin, je te connais mieux que toi-même on dirait. Jusqu'à présent, rester à mes côtés ne t'as jamais dérangé, _je crois._ Et maintenant, tu aimerais me faire croire que ta nature de sorcier est un problème ? Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais.

Merlin soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre maintenant avec Arthur. Il n'avait plus l'énergie ni la motivation pour chercher une excuse potable. Alors, de but en blanc, il lui répondit simplement.

- C'est parce que je vous aime, Sire.

Une fois de plus, Arthur fut surprit par le comportement de Merlin. Cette sincérité brute, lancée au hasard et sans but précis le surprenait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait à l'oeuvre. Une nouvelle fois, il s'étouffa face à l'honnêteté de son ami.

- Grand Dieu, Merlin ! Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus subtil ? J'ai faillit mourir, moi !

- Pardonnez-moi, Sire. Je m'en vais.

Merlin rouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais Arthur l'appela de nouveau.

- Merlin ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! Restes là !

- Mais Sire, je-

- Non ! Je sais que tu veux partir parce que tu as peur de ma réaction, mais tu veux que je te dise un truc, Merlin ? J'étais dans ta chambre lorsque tu as discuté avec Gaïus tout à l'heure et j'avais déjà tout comprit de tes sentiments. Alors dis-moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ?

- N-Non...

- Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que j'attendais ce jour depuis des semaines.

- Quoi ? Quel jour ?

- Celui-là, répondit Arthur alors qu'il se penchait dangereusement vers son ancien valet.

Figé comme une statue, Merlin ne réalisa pas vraiment ce que faisait son prince, trop occuper à déchiffrer ses mots inattendus. Arthur en profita alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et glissa ses mains le long de son dos, cadenassant ses bras autour du corps frêle de Merlin.

- Sire ?

- Arthur, le corrigea-t-il.

- Arthur...

- Oui, Merlin ?

- Est-ce que vous...?

- Si je t'aime ? Absolument pas, j'embrasse toujours mes valets. Je trouve ça drôle.

Merlin le frappa alors au bras, trouvant la blague de mauvais goût.

- Aïe !

- Crétin...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Merlin, souffla le prince avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Alors, vaquant dans les profondeurs obscures des enfers, Nimueh pesta d'avoir échoué à détruire Merlin, mais pire encore : d'avoir contribué à son bonheur.

* * *

**Tadaamm~ Verdict ? =)**


End file.
